<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ease my mind by burnthesocks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233867">ease my mind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthesocks/pseuds/burnthesocks'>burnthesocks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>socks' RK1700 december [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, RK1700 December 2020 (Detroit: Become Human), Sleepy Cuddles, except connor can't sleep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:42:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthesocks/pseuds/burnthesocks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nines falls asleep holding Connor and Connor is still awake.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>socks' RK1700 december [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>RK1700 December 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ease my mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(day twenty-one, prompt: pulse)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>One thing that seemed to define most living beings as ‘alive’ was a heartbeat. And yet, Androids were given something very similar. A thirium pump regulator that mostly holds the same functions as a human heart and beats rhythmically as it carries Thirium to power their biocomponents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was definitively Android, though, in the way it had a steady thrum as quiet fans whir, only to be heard in close proximity and silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor had his face in front of Nines’ chest and his red LED lit up where he lay. One of Nines’ arms was around his waist and keeping him close. Keeping him safe. He took a deep breath, slower than Nines’ quiet breaths, and closed his eyes to focus his audio input on sound from Nines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was that thrumming sound, the quiet noise of the fans, and the beat of his thirium pump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor focused on the pulse, taking another deep breath and giving a deliberate effort to relax. There were often times like this, where Connor’s mind was far too restless for him to go into stasis on his own. He knew he could force it, but he found it much more peaceful to fall asleep on his own. But focusing on the sound of Nines’ faux-heartbeat, he found it easier to keep himself calm even as his mind raced at a slowing pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor often wrangled with the fear that he would be taken over by CyberLife and potentially hurt the ones he loves, complete his mission, </span>
  <em>
    <span>something. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And he knew he was most vulnerable in stasis, giving any of whats left of his original programming and mission a window to take control of him once again. Connor had ensured he’d deleted Amanda’s AI as well as his entire zen garden, remaking a new one for himself that he found to be much nicer for when he needed it. Even with that programming long and gone, Connor feared there was something protected he couldn’t reach, something more, some remnant of the deviant hunter and killer he used to be that was itching to resume control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it never happened, and Connor was safe in Nines’ arms, listening to the sound of his beating thirium pump regulator that wasn’t going quiet any time soon. Connor knew even if anything happened, the escape in his redone zen garden still existed and Nines would ensure both of their safety. It was highly unrealistic as it was that any of Connor’s</span>
</p><p>
  <span>machine programming remained after countless paranoid sweeps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor didn’t need to worry, though, and the sound of Nines’ pulse helped assure his safety. After a few minutes of focusing on his breathing and the sound of Nines’ thirium pump, he managed to drift into stasis.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading&lt;3 falling behind on these a little so forgive me for that</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>